Frozen To The Bone
by emilylovesdarkness
Summary: Elsa was a runaway, forced to pretend to be someone she was not, scared of being shunned from everyone she loved. Elsa, the runaway forced into an abusive adoptive family. She didn't even know what true love was. Until now. Jack was a witty and charming young man, flirtatious and outgoing who didn't know what hate was. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

_My sister. Crumpled down against the ice. Still. Lifeless. Like a rag doll. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move._

_What have I done? Oh, what have I done? All of a sudden, my emotions swelled up, a hot air balloon of terror and fear. I couldn't help it; I screamed._

_"Anna! Oh, no, no, NO! What have I done? What have I done...?"_

_"Mama! Papa! Someone! Please, anyone!" Sobs racked my tiny body and I choked on my own fear._

_What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes people are cruel and lazy. Sometimes people act like they are on top of the world, high in status and popularity, when they are sinking lower and lower in society. Sometimes people feel like it is okay to treat others like property. Like _others _are the ones that are scum. I knew this. But some don't.

Mother Gothel is one of those people. "Make some soup for me, Elsa!" "I told you not to go around skating when I'm not here! I know Mr. Hinder, I have my connections!" "Sweep the floors! I don't want one speck of dust when I come back from the theater!" "Elsa, no dawdling! Get to work and wash the windows, we're having guests over!" "Elsa! Patch up Anastasia and Drizella's dresses! Their homecoming is in two weeks!"

Honestly, I wonder how they even get dates. I _hate _those two pig-faced snobs and their uptight manners. When I ran away...

No! I cannot go there! I can't! It was for the common good after all... Block it, Elsa! _Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel._

Mother Gothel actually only let's me out of the house for gardening and school. School. School. At school I am a loner, a chameleon, blending into the shadows of the auditorium, the lunchroom, the classrooms, everywhere.

Wherever I go in school, whispers and and snide remarks pelt me. "Oh look, it's the Ice Queen. Hah! Queen! Like she'll ever be one!" "Ugh, look at that girl's clothes! Blue, blue, blue. No pink! No green! No red! No yellow!" "OMG, Aurora! Look at her hair! It's like, so, ugh! Does she even brush it?"

Yes, Ariel, I brush my hair. And not with a fork, mind you, not with a fork. The only people who have tried reaching out to me are Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Anna... Anna...

I can't believe she still hasn't recognized me yet... Bubbly, bright Anna, ready to burst into bloom. And I temporarily ended that... She hasn't been the same, however, since our- her parents died... Ugh! Elsa! Why are you thinking about this? You ran away so it wouldn't traumatize you and your family...

"... doing today?"

My cerulean eyes snap into focus. Rapunzel. She tries to get me to call her Punzie. She tries to engage me in conversation. And I coldly refuse her most of the time.

Rapunzel. Rapunzel. Everything about her is beautiful. Her bright green eyes. Her waist long thick and golden hair. Her attitude to everyone and everything. Her melodic voice. Even her name is beautiful. Rapunzel... Unique and creative.

"What?" I ask in a barely audible voice.

For a second, Punzi- _Rapunzel_ smiles, her face lighting up for the rare occasion when I speak back. But our conversations hardly last for more than three minutes. "I said, how are you doing today? I feel _so _good! I mean, the Sun is up and shining like a star- well of course it is! But I feel like it's going to be such an exciting day! Oh I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? Heavens, I'm starting to sound like Anna!"

A sharp pang slices through my heart. Anna. Anna... "I'm doing fine," I reply in a slight whisper.

She beamed. "I am too!" The bell tolled. "Well! There it is! The dreaded bell of the beginning of a school day! Well, see you at lunch, Elsa!" Despite myself, I can't help but give a small smile.

Though momentarily, loneliness pulses through me. Though what me and Rapunzel have isn't much, it's still some friendship. I feel like I talk to Rapunzel more than anyone. More than Gothel. More than Anastasia. More than Drizella. More than Hiccup. More than Anna. Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if anyone was confused in the last chapter, I know I was! If you're wondering what happened between Elsa and Anna, keep reading! Also, Jack will be coming up soon. I thank all the support people have given me, and I will try updating more often. Have a nice day, sit back on your bed or chair or whatever you're on, and enjoy the story! (Or you could not like it, I'm perfectly fine with that!) :)**

I sometimes wonder what it would've like to live away from Mother Gothel. To not be kicked around like an old unused doll dressed in blue with platinum blonde hair. Maybe I could go skating everyday. But then I could hurt someone again... Or maybe I could read all the books in the library without having to do chores while at it.

And I would have a new family. One that cared. One that loved me. I have only experienced the feeling of being loved once; eleven years ago. I am sixteen now. And since I was five, no one has wanted me...

"And here we are then introduced with lithification, the process of turning sediment into rocks. Now there are two processes in lithification, compaction and cementation..." I already know all of this. I have read it in my books. The entire rock cycle I know.

Someone pokes me in the back and I start. I peer around my shoulder, scowling. Esmeralda. "What?" I hiss in a sound level right just above "Silent". I glare at her with my icy blue eyes.

Esmeralda leers at me. "So, Elsa. Famous little 'Ice Queen'. Ever heard of 'people with problems?' Oh, of course you have, you're one of them." I gritted my teeth. Did that _girl _just say that to my face? The least she could have done was talk about it to her friends.

I turn back to face the board. I have no use with garbage. "...and is uplifted to the surface. So how does intrusive rock weather? That's your answer!" I didn't have a question in the first place.

The passing period bell sounded a clarion throughout the school. "Up, guys! Up up up! Next class! Tomorrow we'll be talking about the different chemical formulas..." Mr. Xing'a voice seems to be wrapped in bubble wrap as I stand and tuck all my books into my blue backpack. I have Mixed Performing Arts next.

And we're doing a singing project. Not fun.

I hurry to Mrs. Foster's class, sliding quietly next to the lockers. I see Rapunzel and fight off the constant urge to talk to her in an almost mute voice. She's with Anna. Of course. Anna, Hiccup, Merida, Astrid, and Jack.

I can see them all, chattering like blackbirds, almost carefree. Envy creeps into me; I could have been in that position had I not-_ No. Don't go there. Conceal, don't feel._

Tears almost spilled down my face. I almost killed Anna...

_The sky was a pale blue, my favorite color. Snowflakes lightly fell from the sky, creating a blanket of feathers across the backyard. Mama and Papa had built an outdoor skating rink._

_"Elsa! Let's go skating! We haven't in _forever_!__" Anna pleaded. Her huge teal eyes widened like a puppies. I laughed. _

_"Oh Anna! 'Forever' doesn't mean yesterday! You can't even skate!" I teased. Her lips jutted out in a pout. "No matter how you try denying it!" I added, knowing that Anna would defend herself._

_"Please, Elsa? I like watching you skate, though you can't do much either!" This time I was the one who frowned._

_"Oh fine! But only for a little bit!" I agreed. "Mama? Papa? We're gonna go skating!" My tiny voice rang through the house._

_"Kay, Elsa! Don't be out too long!"_

_My at-the-time four year old sister jumped up and down, squealing! "Come on! Come on, come on, come on!"_

_"Elsa! Watch me!" Anna cried in delight. "I'm doing the-uhh... spiral? Yeah! I'm doing the spiral!"_

_I laughed. "Anna! No you aren't! All you're doing is gliding! Wanna skate together?"_

_"Yes!"_

_I took Anna's gloved hand in mine and started skating off, with Anna hanging on. "I'm flying!" she yelled at the sky. "I'm flying!" _

_I looked behind me and gasped in panic. "Anna! Watch out for the w-!" I watched in horror as I saw her slam into the rink wall head first; guided into there by me. I almost killed her..._

I snap back into reality. I have stopped in the middle of an almost deserted hallway, realizing what I was doing. Only eight other people are still filing into their classes. I had froze right in front of Mrs. Foster's room, frozen right to the bone.

I almost killed my sister...


End file.
